SPIDER-MAN: HUMAN RIGHTS
by Omegakai13
Summary: What happens when Spider-man helps someone who has lost their basic human rights? Will he go toe to toe with UN or find a solution where everybody wins?
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER_** _ **: All rights to Spider-Man and character associated Belong to Marvel comics. This work is purely fan made.**_

One morning in the city of New York we find our hero doing what any other hero would be doing, being amazing.

"Ah come on!"

You can hear something falling down a deep tunnel than "Plup". The sound of Peter Parker losing his shoe down a manhole trying to scrap gum of the bottom of it.

"Great just what I need to start of my day."

Peter sighs in disbelief.

"Well, maybe the Lizard would be nice enough it bring back up" Peter says this sarcastically but with a tiny glimmer of hope that it might actually happen.

Having no choice Peter looks around and tries to act casual, as casual as someone who just lost there shoe can, and heads over to the nearest ally. He activates his Spider-Armor MK IV, the suit covers his normal everyday clothes to become the Amazing Spider-Man. Leaping in the air Spidey webs the side of a building web-zipping through the streets of Manhattan.

"Ok all I need to do is: get home quickly, change shoes, swing back out, get there, and pray I don't run into some yahoo with a gun."

As if on cue from the universe, a loud boom is echoed through the air.

"Me and my big mouth."

Spider-man swings to the sound of danger. As he gets closer he can hear the sound of gunshots and loud screams that could only be described as blood curdling. The last time he heard screams so terrifying was on a horror movie, and the Hulk, and basically when ever a villain or group of villains attacked.

"OK, your friendly neighborhood Spider-man is here and is incredibly late for- Oh crap"

If he wasn't wearing a mask you could see his jaw drop. Standing 100 feet or more away was a huge ashy monster standing at least 11 feet tall and a buff as the Hulk. The monster had huge purple eyes and looked like a combination of a Skrull and the Lizard. The gunshots came from what looked like people from the government.

"GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU GOT MEN. IF IT CAN'T BE CONTAINED KILL IT."

Spidey looked over to the loud voice and say a white man with light brown hair wearing something that made him think the guy was from a "Men in Black" movie.

"What going on here!?"

Spider-man asked as leaped to the man giving orders. The man looked over to the clown dressed up in a Halloween costume.

"Get out of here, this is none of your business."

The mysteries man said this with a stern voice pointing back down the street.

" You made it my business when you started shooting guns at a monster on a street full of people."

The two lock eyes, one behind a mask the other behind a pair sunglasses. The tension is broken when the beast lets out a huge bellow that echoed down the street. The bellow could be felt in the bones of everyone there. It rushed over and grabbed one of the government agents, its huge veiny hand wraps around the agent's hand so tightly that the breaking of his bones and the gun can be heard, the street is then filled with a scream of pain. The monster than proceeds to move the agent toward its mouth, the jaws opened revealing its eel like teeth. Just as the creature was about to take the man's head of Spider-man lands on its head shutting the mouth. The agent is dropped while Spider-man webbed the monster's mouth shut. The beast frantically tries to remove the webbing wailing its body around wildly, Spider-man quickly throws the man on a web net he prepared earlier getting him to saftey. The monster than goes into a rage trying to smash Spider-man while at the same time trying to remove the web.

"Sir shall we commence firing on specimen B-34?"

One of the agents asked the supervisor who was looking on at the battle.

"No, we can't have people asking why a government agency killed Spider-man. Even if we killed all the witnesses it would get out somehow."

The agent called back his men letting Spider-man deal with monster. With each blow Spider-man could feel the sandpaper like skin of the creature through his suit.

"I think I know what your problem is Big Guy."

Spidey began to insult the beast as he usually does with his enemies.

"You're ashy and your skin is freakishly rough. Might I suggest lotion, Jergens perhaps."

The creature let out another loud bellow.

"Can't go wrong with Coca Butter."

Just as Spider-man was about to land another punch the monster anticipated and caught his fist. Grabbing him by his arms Spider-man is lifted up to the large mouth of the beast. A loud roar was let out in Spidey's face, a roar filled with rage. Again before a huge bite was taken out of the hero the beast's mouth was webbed shout. Releasing Spider-man from its deadly grip Spider-man quickly leaped over the monster's shoulders wrapping the web around its head it prevent it from trying to take a bite out of anyone else.

"You know for a monster your breath actually smells pretty good, almost like peppermint. In fact now that I think about it you actually smell really good. You would definitely be the best villain ever if your powers were to smell good, and if that's not your power than you know how to take a one hell of a shower. Maybe you could teach some of my other enemies how to take a shower, like Kraven, and God knows he needs one.

Spider-man continued his banter as he resumed his beat down of the creature. Looking as if it could take all that it could stand the creature rose to its feet letting muffled roar. The creature grabbed a truck and slammed it to the ground causing an explosion that knocked Spider-man back to the group of agents. Using the chaos as cover the monster disappeared.

Spider-man laying out on his back let out a silent raspy moan.

"That one hurt." He says in silent raspy moan.

"Who needs ribs any way."

Spider-man slowly gets back up looking for monster that sent him flying.

Out of no where a loud voice was released.

"GREAT…GREAT JOB HERO. YOU LOST THE SPECIMEN!'

Looking behind him the head agent approached Spider-man.

"If you would have left as I instructed you to we could have brought down the specimen and avoided even more property damage."

"Yeah right like your bullets weren't bouncing off that thing; and what do you mean specimen?"

"That's classified. Next time I tell you to get lost you better get lost. " The agent said as he got in Spider-man's face.

Spider-man shot a web in the sky as he said " Your welcome Agent D." and swung off, but not before yelling back " The D stands for Dick.".

Another agent walked up to the head agent and asked "Should we keep an eye on him sir?"

"No, I got this one." He replied still staring at Spider-Man swinging away.

"Great not only did I lose my shoe, get my hands all scraped up and almost broken by that thing, but now I got an ungrateful agent in my city chasing a monster. Could this day get any worse."

Just like another cue from the universe Spider-man's phone begins to ring. He lands on the nearest rooftop and pulls it out from his balled up jeans. Just as he is about to answer the call goes to his voicemail, he listens to the message.

"Hey Peter it's Courtney, I've been here waiting for over an hour for you. I guess you decided not to come I don't know. You could of at least called... maybe we can try this again later sometime. Bye."

The message ends.

"Me and my freakin big mouth."


	2. Chapter 2

After recovering from his battle with the monster known as Specimen B-34, Peter begun his search for the monster before the government did. It had been hours since it first appeared and now it was night time. The moon shined brightly down upon the city.

"Ok, if I was a huge Hulk like monster that tried to eat people where would I be?"

As he swung through the New York skyline numerous questions ran through his mind like: where did the monster come from, why did that agent call it as specimen as if it was an experiment, and should he call Courtney to try and get another chance at a date.

"This would be so much easier if had placed a tracer on the thing or that douche agent." Continuing his search Peter noticed something that would definitely help. He saw the creature swimming through Hudson river like an eel.

"Welp found my Hulk." Peter started to follow the monster.

Staying back so he wouldn't be noticed Peter followed the creature all the way to New Jersey where it made land. Surrounded by trees the Specimen B-34 moved further in forcing Peter to pick up his speed so he wouldn't lose it. After going as far as it wanted B-34 found a suitable spot to rest from its crazy day. Spider-man landed behind the creature waking it from its very brief sleep.

"Sorry, but I can't have you running around Jersey doing what you did in New York."

B-34 rose from the ground looking tired but still angry enough for a fight. Spider-man stared in the creature's face he could tell the beast was exhausted from running and fighting. Drool dripped from B-34's mouth its blue tongue sticking out like a dog panting, its purple eyes burning with rage. The beast charged Spidey but stopped, falling to the ground in pain.

"OK. That was easy."

Its moans and groans echoed through the woods causing birds to fly from their perches. The monster than begun to shrink in size, the frill on its back disappeared. It begun to take a more human form.

"Alright you're definitely a Bruce Banner copycat." Spider-man said as he stayed back not knowing what to expect.

The cries of beast turned into cries of a human as it turned completely human. Spider-man approached the beast turned human cautiously still not knowing what to expect. He inched closer until his eyes revealed a beautiful black woman in the fetal position. Her skin was like the color of mocha, her shoulder length seal hair shined in the moonlight. Her headed lifted up from the ground; her beautiful green eyes met Spidey's. He was in complete awe of view before him until he released on tiny little detail about her. She was completely naked, not even a scrap of clothing was on her. He quickly turned his head and placed his hand in front of him blocking here naked body.

"S-Sorry about that, my name is Pe-Pet- I mean I'm Man- Spider, wait no I'm- I'm Spider-man." Spider-man stumbles over his words.

The mysterious woman sat up trying to cover up her naked body, as she spoke her voice trembled with fear not knowing what Spider-man was going to do.

"Please help me."

Spidey slightly lowered his hands to see her face. All he saw was a woman utterly and completely terrified. He walked over and kneeled down and looked in her face. No longer feeling flustered only feeling a deep desire to help the person in front of him Peter reached out his hand.

"Let's get you out of here and get you something to wear, you must be freezing."

Deciding it would be best if she stayed in Jersey away from the agents, Peter took her to the nearest hotel he could. After getting her some clothes and food the door was webbed shut tight so none could get in.

"This really isn't style, but if it can keep you away from that jerk then I can't complain."

He looked over at woman lying on the bed curled in ball dressed in a bath robe, her wet from a shower. Her eyes and face were red she was crying her body was shaking. Noticing this Peter sat beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder, as soon as he sat she hopped out of the body wrapping her robe tighter around her body as if it was going to protect her.

"Hey it's ok I'm not going to hurt you." He said as he was trying to keep her calm.

"No no I know it's just-I-I don't know what to do. I'm so scared I've been like this for two week. I have no idea what to do…I'm lost." Her sobs increased shaking her head and still shaking all over.

Peter got up and hugged her trying to calm her down.

"It's ok, I'll you help you figure this out."

She then wrapped her arms around Spidey holding him tightly so nothing could pull her away.

"Hey" Spidey said softly as he held her. "You wanna tell me your name."

"It's Madison…Madison McLynn."

Her body become less tense but she still was holding on to Peter.

"Madison how about you get some rest ok?" Peter lead her back to the bed trying to get her to lessen her grip.

"OK." Madison whispered as she reluctantly let him go.

Peter laid her back down on the bed. "I'm gonna go out and make everything's ok out there." Peter turned around heading towards the window but is stopped when Madison grabs his hand. He looks back at her back into her big green beautiful eyes.

"Will stay with me?

Knowing he should go check to make everything's safe, he couldn't refuse her. Peter sat down on the bed, Madison laid her head on his chest placing her face next to the spider emblem, Peter placed his arm around her.

"Thank you." Madison said as she nuzzled her face in Peter's chest.

"Hey I'm a hero, it's what I do."


	3. Chapter 3

Only two hours had passed since Madison fell asleep, she awoke finding that Spider-man was gone. She looked over and saw that the window they come in from was wide open. A sudden chill of fear came over her, she begun to panic; fearing that the agents were there. She slowly got up and stuck her head out the window, at the same Spider-man popped his head from outside causing Madison to let out a scream waking everyone in the hotel.

"It's ok it's ok it's just me." Spider-man climbed in the room letting her know she was safe.

Madison run in his arms throwing her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"Why'd you leave, you said you would stay with me."

Her hug started to choke the web-slinger as he tried to get his words out. "I did, I…I was making…sure you were s-s-safe. Can't breath."

Realizing she was choking him Madison released her lock around the hero apologizing. Suddenly the door knob started to jiggle, the Manager was here.

"Whose in there! Who ever you are you better open this damn door right now or I'll call the police!"

Seeing she couldn't stay there Spider-man swept Madison of her feet, webbed up her cloths he "paid" for and leaped out the window.

"What about the manager?"

"He'll be able to get in the room in about an hour. I re-webbed the door before I left." Spider-man swung off with Madison in his arms.

Heading back into the woods Spider-man sat Madison down to change out of the bath robe from the motel into the clothes. Peter turned around to give her some privacy as she changed.

"So Madison, why are those guys after you?" Peter asked to avoid make the atmosphere awkward.

"Because I'm one of their test subjects."

Spider-man turned around in shock "What-" he stopped his sentence short after seeing Madison had not put the shirt on. He quickly turned around blushing behind his mask.

"S-Sorry; so you mean they experimented on you? Why?"

Madison finished getting dressed she placed her hand on Peter's shoulder signaling she was dressed. He turned around as she said she volunteered. She explained that some men from the U.N came to her house one day asking if she would like to make the world a better place, a safer place. They told her how she would undergo experiments to try to keep people of every nation safe and how despite that they would try to make her as comfortable as they can.

"Then why did you escape?" Peter asked trying to wrap his head around the situation.

"Because they didn't make me feel comfortable. They treated me and everyone else there like animals, they'd inject us with different serums everyday for the past 3 years I was there. One day my body would feel like it was be burned the next my bones felt they were going to crumble to dust. I'd beg them to stop, that I didn't want to be there anymore I just wanted to go home to my family, but they looked at me like I was speaking gibberish." Madison hung her head as she told the web-head her story.

Hearing her story Peter begun to feel a deep anger in his stomach he clenched his fist tight. He wanted to find those agents and beat the hell out of them.

"Madison, why did you volunteer in first place?"

Madison looked up at Spider-man with teary eyes and answered "Because of you and people like you."

Peter didn't know what to think.

"What do you mean "because of me and people like me."?"

"I looked up to heroes like you and Captain America. I wanted to be like you, someone important, but who I really want to emulate was my father. He was a soldier who died in Iraq when I was only 13. I was adopted when I was a baby and ever since then he had always been my number one hero, even today he still is. So when those men came to me with the offer to make the world safer I thought this was the chance for me to feel closer to him than I ever did before."

Spider-man then realized the woman standing before was a lot like him. It was his Uncle Ben that would be the reason he became a hero and Madison's adopted father was her reason.

"My daddy was the only reason I made it through those 3 years. I would tell myself it wasn't just for the world but for Dad too. And now I feel like a coward whose letting him down. My dad would tell me that whenever the opportunity came by you should help people the best you can, even if it's something small."

Now he definitely felt like they had a lot in common. That sounded like his Uncle Ben's "With great power comes great responsibility."

Peter placed his hands on Madison's shoulders assuring her she did what she felt was best, and nobody could judge her for it. A few seconds passed with the two staring in each other's face. Not one breaking their gaze from the other until a feeling they both knew all too well started to awaken, a feeling of attraction. Peter took his hands of her shoulders and looked away trying to stuff the feeling down.

"Well we can't go back to the hotel, and I can't go further in to Jersey." Spidey placed his hand under his chin trying to think. "I guess we have no choice but to go back to New York." He reluctantly said as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked back at Madison's worried face; she was concerned about being in a highly populated area where she could hurt someone. Spider-man's eyes traced every inch of her body, he knew he should be thinking of how to keep her and the people of New York safe but all he could think about was her beauty and how the moonlight shining down on her only highlighted it. Her green eyes reminded him of emeralds, her thin lips looked so soft anyone would dream about kissing her if they saw them. The black jacket reflected the light from the moon giving an almost angelic like aura. The white t-shirt and jeans trace the edges of her body perfectly and her curves were in all the right places. He thought she may have been one of the most beautiful women he had ever saw, and he dated a few of them in his past. He reached out his hand for her to see if she was ok with the idea of going back. Hesitantly Madison grabbed his hand walking closer to him. Spider-man turned around for her to wrap her hands around his neck so they could go. Spider-man shot a thin web line and took off for New York city leaving the way he came.

Once they arrived at the George Washington Madison let out a small chuckle.

"What is it?" Spidey asked turning his head a tiny bit just enough to see Madison.

"It's kinda funny actually."

"What?"

"When I was younger I would have done anything to meet you, I had a huge crush on you when you first started out."

"Really?" He replied with the sound of surprise in his voice. "What happened?"

"I saw Wolverine."

This time Spider-man turned his head around to in complete shock. "What!? Are you serious!?"

"Yeah." Madison said with a smile.

"But he was so hairy and a little weird."

"What can I say, as I got older I started to have a thing for older guys, and he just had that super cool bad boy feel to him."

Spider-man hung his head in defeat. " I can't believe it Wolverine stole a crush from me."

The conversation had lightened the mood giving both Peter and Madison something to smile about.

As they swung further in Spider-man had to ask why they called her Specimen B-34, she told him that the "B" stood for "Project Set B" and she was the 34th subject out of 100 in the B-set. Madison also told him that there were 26 different sets of project each corresponding to a letter in the alphabet and each had a different experiment. They called hear Specimen B-34 the day after she arrived at the testing site. There was only one person who would call her by her name, a guard who she couldn't to see behind her door. He would keep her updated on what was going on in the world and just talk to her. The guard would try to help all the people be as comfortable as much as he could.

"Madison."

"Yeah?"

"How did you escape?"

"The guard who was watching me left my room unlocked and turned off the security protocols. I didn't even notice until I looked over and saw my door was cracked open. I was so scared I didn't even check to see if anyone was able to escape, I just ran as fast as I could." Madison pushed her face in the hero's back as she told her story.

As he continued to swing through the city he came across where he had fought Madison earlier. Madison looked down at the destruction she had caused and opened her mouth.

" I did that." She said trying to fought back tears. She turned away not wanting to look, as if by not looking she could deny the animal she had become.

"You remember?"

"Yeah…I remember. I remember every time I turn into that thing."

"Why'd you ran away if you knew you turned into that- well…you know?" Peter knew that his question would come out hurtful no matter how he phrased.

"I didn't know. It first happened two days after I escaped; I was asleep in the woods somewhere. When I changed I knew what I was doing I just couldn't control my body. It was like the instinctual part of my brain had just taken full control and there was nothing my consciousness could do. After I turned back to normal I thought I should go back and get help but before I could they had been following me and were trying to kill me. I decided to surrender but as soon as I did I changed again, and I was forced to watch what that monster did. Ripping those men and women apart like paper and running around from city to city. So much screaming, eating a number of different animals, it's nothing but a horrible, horrible nightmare."

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing he felt bad for Madison, having to live through all that. It really must be a nightmare.

"What's it like…when you turn?"

"It feels like I'm throwing up, but nothing comes up. My bones then start to hurt as the grow and change shape. It feels like all my muscles are gonna rip. I feel like I'm being punished for letting down my dad."

"You're not being punished, this is none's fault. None but the people who did this to you." Spider-man said with anger, anger at people who would this kind of thing. Taking people and turning them into monsters.

They landed on top of a warehouse were Spider-man put Madison down. He explained that he knew somewhere she could stay for a while but he had to go check the area for anything first and that she should lay low until he gets back. With a swing of his arm Spider-man spun a web and left the building, heading towards his home at Parker Industries. He carefully checked the area for the agents, after working with S.H.E.I.L.D he picked up on a few things and knew what to look for. After checking the area he entered his home to prepare a place for Madison. When he entered the lounge area he heard a voice from the corner.

"Hello Mister Parker, we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Spider-man looked over to see who it was. It was the agent from this morning, Agent Dick, he was sitting comfortably in the chair. Spider-man jumped back in shock and prepared to fight.

"Where's the girl Mr. Parker?"

The agent uncrossed his legs and stood up. Staring directly in Spidey's face, his gaze was completely different from before. It was no longer stern and serious it was genuine concern, but for what? The agent narrowed his eyes and asked again.

"Where's the girl Mr. Parker"

"How do you know who I am?" Peter asked still in a fighting stance, waiting for what ever the agent was going to do.

The man gave a smirk and answered " I'm an agent of a secret U.N government agency that not even S.H.E.I.L.D knows about, anyone of us with clearance can do it. Now I'll ask on more time. Where-is-the-girl."

Peter clenched his fist as tightly as he could getting ready to knock the pretty boy agent into next week.

"She's not going back with you, she's staying with me." Peter's voice become ever so serious, he wasn't going to let this guy take her anywhere.

"Is she safe?"

Peter unclenched his fist in confusion. Why would this same guy who said to kill Madison this morning ask if she's safe now.

"Is she safe?"

"Yeah she's safe. Why?"

The agent let out a small sigh of relief as if the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders but still keeping his composure.

"Why do you care if Madison's safe? You wanted to kill her this morning."

The agent moved his eyes back on Peter ready to explain all he could. "I didn't want to kill her." He said as he walked closer to Spidey." I had no choice.".

"I had to. I had to keep her from hurting people, it's my job."

Spider-man was ready to punch the guy in his face as hard as he could but he restrained himself, he had to find out more.

"Well you did a bang up job sir. You still had people in the area when had your men firing their guns."

The agent twitched his eye upon hearing the truth.

"I know, I lost my head there. I didn't want to hurt her and seeing her as that thing, that monster-."

In a moment of anger Peter grab the agent by his collar and lifted him off the ground keeping him from finish his sentence. "What do you mean "Monster"!? You guys turned into that! ".

He knew what Peter said was the truth and he couldn't deny it. They did turn her into a monster.

"You people promised you would take care of her, that you would be there for her. But all you did was torture her everyday for 3 years, treating her like a lab rat. Ignoring her when she begged you stop. You even took away her name." Peter's other hand started to shake with anger. The very thought of how she was treated sent rage through out his body.

"I know-I know." The voice of agent started to break, his eyes turned red as he fought back tears and the memories of Madison's pleas. "I tried everything I could to make her and the rest of the people comfortable; I tried to ease their suffering I tried so hard but I couldn't do damn thing."

Upon hearing the man's words Peter remembered Madison telling him how there was one guard who still treated her like a human being. Realizing this might be the guy he lowered him down though he still had a tight grip on his collar.

"You were the guy who helped Madison escape weren't you?"

"Yes, it was me."

"Why?"

"She was the only the survivor out of all the test subjects in set B, she was almost broken and they were gonna do more tests on her, making her suffer even more. I couldn't let that happen I had to let her go."

Peter pulled him closer to his face. "You let her go knowing what she was?"

"No of course not, you think I would let her escape knowing she could turn into a monster."

"Then why?"

"At the time she didn't show any signs that she could transform. When I had let her out she was still a girl. She deserved to live her life, not be locked up in cage and experimented on. I couldn't stand it there, hearing the screams and pleas of so many people that we promised we'd take care of. When I approached the head scientist in charge of it all about keeping our promise he said that most would die anyway so why spend money on them when we can use it for research and that the head of safety and security should know his place in the chain of command and if I didn't like it I should quit. But if I did quit then my replacement might have been someone who didn't care at all, so I couldn't quit."

The agent closed his eyes thinking about his time with Madison. "Madison's a kind girl who only wanted to be like her father, a hero, but they robbed her of that and so much more. They even stole her one last chance to be with her adopted mother and younger brother."

Peter then completely released his grip of the man's collar. Feeling even more sadness for Madison.

The agent continued "You see when we take volunteers we don't let them say goodbye to their families. It's a secret project and they want to keep it that way, so if the volunteer dies the families can't turn to the media and expose us. Too many deaths lead to too many question and after awhile the U.N can't deny it anymore"

"Why do you do these experiments?" Peter asked in complete shock.

The agent looked away for a second and looked back up.

"To protect the people of Earth from you."

Peter couldn't believe what he had just heard. "To protect the people of Earth from you." He ran that sentence through his had again and again trying comprehend it.

"What do you me by that?"

The agent pulled out his sunglasses and cleaned them as replied to the question "What if the Avengers had one day decided that instead of protecting the planet, they wanted to conquer it. Who could stop them?"

An Avengers gone rouge? The two don't even belong in the same sentence Peter thought. The agent furthered his explanation.

"Think about it, the Avengers has some of the most powerful beings on the planet with them even the universe. How could we even stand up to that, we wouldn't even last a day against you guys."

After a moment Peter returned to his senses.

"That's bullcrap!" Peter snapped at the agent. "Can you really see Captain America turning against America. I mean come on our freakin country is in his name."

"Can you be so sure of that? The U.N didn't want to take a chance on that, and so they gave the go-ahead for the their top minds to start working on a countermeasure."

Peter was in complete disbelief of the words coming from the agent's mouth, a countermeasure against Earth's mightiest heroes how could that be possible he thought.

"The counter measure isn't just for you, it's also for a scenario where if all of the heroes are killed and we're left defenseless, do you expect us to wait for the next generation. It's for many other scenarios besides the Avengers going bad. And so many experiments for each one ranging from injections to super-powered soldiers that we can control."

The agent turned around and walked toward the window staring out at the New York city skyline putting his arms behind his back. "That's why I let Madison go; at the time we thought she was just a super soldier. At first it seemed as though she was the first B-class success, the doctors were thrilled "The first breed of heroes we can control has been born." they said."

He turned around and looked at Peter. "As a scientist yourself you should know what comes next: find out why the outcome was what it was, more tests one the subject, and finally a method is created. But after that they would've injected tiny electrodes in Madison's organs that couldn't be deactivated, so if she were to go rouge they could instantly kill her. Thus controlling her for the rest of her life and she doesn't deserve that, she's no older than you. She deserves to live her life, settle down, and have a family like anyone else. But they stole that from her too."

Peter stood with only the thought of Madison in his head and what she would have gone through if it wasn't for the man standing in front of him.

"Let me ask you something Mr. Parker." The agent asked as he walked towards Peter.

"What do you intend to with Madison while you find a way for her to be turned back to normal, if there even is a way? Will you keep her caged up like the scientists did? Or let her run free being the ticking time bomb that she is?"

Spider-man stood up straight after hearing the question and answered with strength in is voice.

"I won't cage her up, I will stay with her, watch over her and keep her safe until I find a cure!"

The agent smiled upon hearing those words he now knew that Peter was a true hero and that he could be trusted to help Madison. He placed a hat on his head and his sunglasses on his face. He proceed to make his way to the elevator, as he took his first step he replied to Peter's declaration with an "I hope so".

As he passed Peter spoke in an intense voice " I will found a way to stop what you're doing to people." The agent stopped just a few feet behind Peter.

"How? You don't even know who they are, and you can't go to the media. It would be you, a vigilante, verses the United Nations, your word against theirs, even if you had help from the Avengers, S.H.E.I.L.D, the X-men, or the Inhumans they would just deny it saying you were trying to create a conspiracy causing a panic and showing the world that the these countermeasures are needed. The U.N would make your life a living hell. Even if you did find a way if it's not the U.N it'll just be someone else, you can't stop it no matter what you do. For all the power you possess you are completely powerless .

The agent entered the elevator and left the room, Peter stood still running everything he heard through is head. The stuff about Madison and the secret projects that were being run be the U.N it all sounded like something out of a comic book. He soon snapped out of his daze and remembered he left Madison on a rooftop; he swung back out to retrieve her.

Swinging through the air he saw the warehouse he left Madison at and waiting for him was the beautiful lady herself. He touched down on the roof with a "Yo".

"You were gone for awhile, I thought you forgot about me." Madison joked as she wrapped her arms around the web-slinger's neck waiting for him to take her where she could be safe.

"How could I forget a pretty little lady like yourself"

Spider-man shot his web and took off, taking her to Parker Industries.

"Hey doesn't Peter Parker live there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Will it be ok if I stay there?"

"Sure don't worry about it, if Parker has any problems he can take it up with me."

"My hero." Madison said as she kissed Spidey on the cheek.

"I keep tellin ya that's what I am."


End file.
